The Blanket
by azn-chikas-of-anime
Summary: Inuyasha so young and innocent loses the one thing he loves most...His blanket


Title: The adventure of Chibi Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

By: Yvonne

Summary: Mini stories of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as Chibi!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Rating: G

Notes: My second fic. so tell me what you guys think but no flame please! Friendly criticism is accepted

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1: Missing blanket

"Sesshomaru nii-chan!" Inuyasha cried from his room. The young demon lord came running and opened the door to see a crying Inuyasha. He went over and hugged his smaller brother

"What's the matter?" He said softly and patted Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha looked up and sniffled

"I lost blanky, I want blanky!" He continued to wail and Sesshomaru winced and covered Inuyasha's mouth with his hands.

"Fine I'll help you look, just stop crying" Inuyasha nodded and hugged his older brother.

"Thank you so much!" Sesshomaru give him a small smiled and hugged back. The two brothers separated and Sesshomaru spoke.

"Where is the last place you left blanky?" Inuyasha put his hands on his chin and spoke.

"Well. In the morning I was playing in the pond, then I wanted to go play in the woods, but mommy won't let me so I left by myself into the woods." He trailed off as Sesshomaru sighed.

"We told you, never ever go to the woods by yourself." his eyes widen at the tears forming in Inuyasha eyes and a pout is staring to form.

'Oh no it's the dreaded puppy dog pout.' Sesshomaru thought with panic and Inuyasha make himself impossibility cuter. Sesshomaru sighed and spoke.

"Fine, my hunch is that the blanket." he was interrupted with a shout of "blanky" from Inuyasha "find, blanky, is in the woods." Inuyasha smiled and spoke.

"Off to the woods we go" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and dragged his big brother off. The two inu brother arrived in the woods and Sesshomaru looked around and then turn to Inuyasha.

"So, where did you leave blanky?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and shook his head.

"All I remember is me and blanky took a nap there." he said and pointed to a tree and Sesshomaru thought for a moment then a breeze blew toward them and Inuyasha shivered. Sesshomaru eyes widen as an idea popped into his mind.

"Of course.." Sesshomaru whispered and went to the tree and a puzzled Inuyasha stared after in confusion.

"What chu doing?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't reply but continued to look around and his eyes widened while he found what he was looking for. He mentions for Inuyasha to come over and Inuyasha did as he was told. Sesshomaru push away the leaf and Inuyasha gasped at the beautiful site. Behind the two leaves were a beautiful waterfall with a stream and Inuyasha was in awe. The two brothers stepped through and Inuyasha gasped at what he saw. His blanky was on top of the rock in the stream.

"Blanky" Inuyasha cried and tried to go over but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Inuyasha eyes filled with tears.

"But blanky." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha eyes widen in happiness and hugged his big brother.

"Thankie." Sesshomaru smiled and patted his head. Inuyasha let go and from where Sesshomaru is he jumped landed on the rock, took the blanket and jumped back all in 10 seconds. Inuyasha smiled and squealed happily.

"Thank you so much nii-chan!" he tackles Sesshomaru and he laughed and hugged him back.

"Anything for my Otouto" Inuyasha smiled and took his blanky and Sesshomaru wrapped it around him.

"Let's go home!" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru smiled and turn in to his demon form and Inuyasha got on and they flew off. They got in to the palace and their mother stood there with her arm crossed a worried look on her face.

"Aw man, we are so toast" Inuyasha whispered and Sesshomaru turns back and together they walked over to their mother.

"Where have you guys been? I've been so worried!" She said and hugged the two.

"Sorry mommy, it was my fault. I lost blanky but nii-chan helped me to look for it and please don't be mad at nii-chan.." Inuyasha said and Izayoi smiled and shook her head.

"I am just happy you two are back." Inuyasha smiled and hugged his mother while Sesshomaru looked on. Izayoi smiled toward him and pull him in to the hug also, Sesshomaru eyes widened but then he hugged back. After that seem like forever they broke away.

"Well go to sleep you two." The inu bothers nodded and went off. Inuyasha went to his room and Sesshomaru went to his. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard shuffling. He looked down to see Inuyasha with blanky.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha looked up and spoke.

"Can me sleep with nii-chan tonight? me scared.." Sesshomaru sighs before scooting over and Inuyasha smiled and jumped up. He lied down and Sesshomaru covered him up and kissed him on the forehead before lying down. The two slowly fell in to a deep sleep with Inuyasha hugging his blanky. Izayoi and Inutaisho opened the door and smiled at the sight.

"How cute" Izayoi spoke and Inuyaisho nodded, Izayoi went over and placed a kiss on the two's forehead and left the room with her husband. Inuyasha smiled and snuggled close to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru draped an arm around him and the two brothers fell into deep sleep.

"Thank you for finding blanky nii-chan" Inuyasha whispered sleepily and Sesshomaru smiled and mumble you welcome.

End of Chapter 1

Well here ish it. I hope you guys like it so please. review but no flame and please tell me if i should continue or not

Yvonne


End file.
